


Nylon Kisses

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, Licking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stocking Kink, Stockings, Thor Imagine, Thor Imagines, Vaginal Fingering, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, sucking, thor x reader - Freeform, thor x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 24 - Stockings & Size DifferenceThor ruins a surprise the Reader had planned but things turn out just as good.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor (marvel)/you
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 56





	Nylon Kisses

A towering presence behind you sends a shiver down your spine as you continue to pick out a dress for the party going on a few floors below. 

“You weren’t supposed to come in here. I told you I’d meet you by the elevator.” You pout, turning to meet the leering eyes of your man. He has ruined the surprise. Your skimpy lingerie set is all in place. A see-through black bra with matching panties and stockings held up by garters that snuggly hugged your thighs.

“I just wanted to be sure you are okay, my lady. You were taking quite a while back here.” He jokes, eyes fixated on your legs. 

“Thor, you ruined the surprise.” 

“I have to disagree with you. I am rather surprised seeing you in such a state as this. A very gorgeous state, might I add.” Scooping you up into his arms, he takes long strides to the bed. Lying you down gently, his massive body looms over yours. He engages in a quick peck before moving south, his attention just too focused on one thing. His large hands seem to be all over your body, groping each area of naked and hidden skin. The one place his hands linger is your thighs, his fingers massaging the sheer nylon material. 

His lips crash down on your skin, sucking and nipping through the fabric covering your thighs. His fingers sneak under your panties, slipping through your folds and seeking out the small bundle of nerves. You moan when he finally connects with it. 

“Thor.”

“Yes, my love?”

“Feels so good.” 

Your hands cup your breasts, pinching your nipples through your bra as two of Thor’s thick fingers push into your core. Even though it’s not his cock, you still enjoy the stretch his fingers provide. Every part of his body is big, made to bring you pleasure no matter what he’s doing. His mouth reconnects with your thigh, leaving love bites. 

“Your legs look so beautiful like this. You should wear these more often.”

“Anything you want.” You cry out when he adds a third finger in your pussy. 

Your climax takes you by surprise and sends your head spinning into a hazy bliss. Clamping your thighs around his hand, your muscles twitch as he continues fingering you through your orgasm.

Removing his fingers, he wipes your slick on your stockinged thighs before sucking it off. His obsession with the material becoming blatant. You’ll use this to your advantage later on but for now, you’ll enjoy the feeling of his tongue on you. 

“Maybe we should stop. I wouldn’t want to delay our arrival.” He suggests cheekily as he begins to move away. 

“I don’t think anyone would mind if we’re a little late.” You giggle as he nips at your leg again.


End file.
